Don't Let Me Get Me
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Sango is the type of girl that lets nothing stand in her way. Not her best-friend turned enemy, not her classmates, and especially not love. However, no one has ever successfully been able to control love. Story is back after a 3-year hiatus and better than ever. 1st story of a mini-series based on songs by Pink. AU and some OOC. Hope you enjoy!
1. Sango: The Rebel

**Hi. I doubt that anyone still remembers me. I took a break from the InuYasha fandom for almost a year now. I've been hanging out in the Naruto fandom, but I'm back with another mini-series.**

**This new mini-series will focus on Sango and songs sung by Pink. The first obviously being Don't Let Me Get Me. Following will be You and Your Hand, Who Knew?, So What!, and Sober, in that order.**

**I hope that everyone enjoys this story and the stories that will follow it.  
**=========================================================

Chapter 1: Sango: The Rebel  
Grade Level: 5.1

"Go! Go!" The enthusiastic cheers echoed from the gym class. They were having a relay race that day in class. Most of the students got into it, refusing to lose, however, one student wanted no part of the class.

The girl, Sango, hated school and most other things in life. She preferred being alone rather than surrounded by "those mindless drones", as she thought all girls who followed fads and fashions were.

When it came time to receive the relay bar, Sango stepped up to the line. Kagome Higurashi passed the bar to her. Sango noticed that her "team" was in the lead, but she didn't care. She jogged slowly around the track. She could hear her "team" try to cheer for her. She laughed because it was obvious that the others didn't even know her name.

Because of her lack of effort, Sango dropped her teams finishing spot down to third place. The rebel girl could tell that Kagome Higurashi wasn't very happy. She smiled at the thought. **_She won't be fuming when she goes to cheerleading practice. Stupid cheer captain_**.

Gym class neared its end and the girls headed back into their locker room to change. As Sango changed by herself, Kagome Higurashi, already finished, walked over. Obviously noticing Sango's socks, she asked Sango in her prissy cheerleader voice, "Don't you ever wash your socks? They're so dirty."

Sango looked up, a frown fixed on her hardened face. "No. Why? Do you want to smell them?"

Kagome scoffed. "Ewww, you are so gross. Why do you even come to school anyway? Just drop out already, you emo freak!"

"Don't think I haven't tried, wannabe cheerleader!"

Kagome Higurashi huffed and left the locker room. Sango slipped on her black combat boots and left as well just as the bell rang. As she walked to her next class, Sango saw Kagome Higurashi meet up with her boyfriend, football captain and quarterback, InuYasha. **_Time for another classic make-out session_**, she told herself as she distanced herself as far away as possible from the happy couple.

Sango felt that the Higurashi family was weird. Only Kikyo, Kagome's older twin sister, was normal enough for Sango, but she couldn't judge the other three children, Souta, Kaede, and Rin; they were too young.

It was through Kikyo that Sango had met Sesshomaru-sensei. He was a teacher at their high school and Sango had dated him. However, once the school administration found out about this, they fired Sesshomaru immediately and he was fined.

The day passed by and soon Sango found herself on her school bus. She knew that she should be embarrassed because she was one of the only seniors who still took the bus, but it didn't bother her. She didn't mind standing out.

Once she found a seat and sat down, she pulled out her iPod, placed her earbuds in her ears, and blared her screamo, punk music.

She didn't have to wait long to get off the bus. When the bus stopped at her house, she exited quickly, still blaring her Ipod. As she walked up to her nice, big, neat, normal house, the bus pulled away.

Sango never liked coming home from school. She never liked going to school either. Her parents hated her, but really, who could blame them? They were a normal couple, living a normal life, who just so happened to have a not-so-normal teenage daughter. It was obvious that they favored her little brother, Kohaku, over her, but he was a lot more normal than she was.

At dinner that night, the four ate quietly until Sango's and Kohaku's mother, Kaoru, spoke up, "Sango, your principal called… again. Who were you fighting with this time?"

"Kagome Higurashi. She's just…so annoying. She only thinks she's all cool because she's captain of the cheerleading squad."

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't understand. You two used to be such good friends."

"Yeah, in, like, elementary school. People change with time, Mom."

"Sango, I thought that we'd told you that fighting is not the answer," her father, Iruka, spoke up.

Sango pushed the rest of her food around on her plate before she decided that she was no longer hungry. "A girl's gotta be tough if they want to make it in this world." She pushed her plate toward the center of the table and left the room, heading for the sweet, solitary comfort of her bedroom.  
=======================================================================================================

**I heard this song a long time ago and this idea formulated. These stories should all be short, about 5 or 10 chapters, depending on several factors. Chapter lengths may fluctuate**

**I hope that everyone likes this little mini-series. I don't know how long I'll stay in the InuYasha fandom this time because I've got several cool Naruto oneshots to post as well.**

**Anyway, until next time…**


	2. War Against The Mirror

**I guess I shouldn't expect readers who originally read this first chapter when it was posted over three years ago to still be around. I apologize for taking that long, but I forgot about for a while and then I focused on other writing when I did remember my account. I know…I'm a horrible person. The idea I had for this story a while ago has changed because I may try to use more songs within the mini-series. One step at a time. That being say…I will be continuing this story and (hopefully) next time the update will come faster, so…onward!**  
=========================================================

Chapter 2: War Against the Mirror  
Grade Level: 7.2

The day came much too quickly for Sango's likely and, all too soon, it was time for her to wake up and get ready for another day of school. How joyous.

Like every other morning, Sango cared very little about how she looked or what clothes she wore. **_Save that mentality for those pansies like Kagome Higurashi and her loser boyfriend._**

Walking to her closet, Sango found a simple kimono and threw it on quickly. She had, yet again, chosen extra sleep over extra time for her appearance. The bus would arrive at her stop in about 15 minutes and she hadn't even grabbed her customary breakfast (which was usually small and consisted of something unhealthy). Walking to the mirror that her mother had insisted be put into her room when she was still in middle school, Sango looked over her long hair and natural face. No, she didn't need make-up like…them. As for her hair, she ran a brush through it quick to detangle any stray knots, but she refused to style it, opting instead for the simple "tie it back to get it out of her eyes" method.

The daily war between Sango and the mirror raged on yet again. How many times had she lost to that blasted reflector now? If she had to guess, she would assume that the mirror had won every day since she gave up caring back in the later years of middle school. Why the mirror had not cracked yet as it daily revealed her image back to her, Sango would never know.

Thinking back last night, Sango remembered how her mother brought up the former friendship of Sango and Kagome. How long ago that had been now? Her reply to her mother had been that time changes people, but that statement had not been entirely truthful. Sango hadn't been the one to change; she had just as many friends now as she did back then. It had been Kagome who'd changed. The only friend Sango had back then (Kagome) had chosen to join the cheerleading squad, a group full of vicious girls who seemed to have nothing better to do with their lives than criticize girls whom they deemed to be beneath them. Unfortunately for Sango, they completely brainwashed her best friend. It was then, once Sango again had no friends to turn to in times of need, that she became the rebel that she was today. Never again would she be so easy to trust. She had put complete trust in Kagome Higurashi and look what happened. From now on, she would take life's path on her own.

Realizing that she had already wasted more time than she'd wanted to, Sango grabbed her backpack which sat beside her bed and went out to catch the cursed bus to the hellhole called "school".

* * *

**Well, this chapter ended up being a little longer than I expected…but that's good right? Besides, I wanted to go more into depth about Sango's relationship with Kagome since people have said that they don't like her character in this story. That may or may not change. I'm writing these as I go.**

**So, I mentioned that I might be switching the series order around because I wanted to add more songs to the series. New tentative order following this story's completion will probably be something like: Most Girls, Family Portrait, Get This Party Started/U + Ur Hand (since they work so well together), Who Knew?, Please Don't Leave Me, So What? (Maybe), Raise Your Glass, Perfect (not putting the whole title here…and still a possible) and ending with Sober.**

**As you can see, I have worked this story a little in my break from it and I plan to keep working with it. Hopefully, the next update doesn't take three years, ne? See ya then.**


End file.
